Somewhere I Wanna Go
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: RayxKai: The Bladebreakers are done and gone forever and Kai is left all alone without Ray during his time with the BBA-Revolution. Until thoughts of death flood his mind...


**_Disclaimer:_ I, Athena A. Almond do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I also do not own Tracy Byrd's song 'Somewhere I Wanna Go'**

**_Pairings:_ Tyson/Kenny (Chief) Lee/Ray, Max/Mike, and Kai/Ray**

**_Warning:_ They are here, they ARE queer, get used to it! (Clap clap)**

* * *

**_Somewhere I Wanna Go: One-Shot_**

_Here's a thing about your memory. It could be a thousand miles. It could be as many days._

Yet again, the Bladebreakers separated. This time they were split permanently. They now had new lovers and friends, well almost everyone, except Kai. Ray was back with Lee, Max had Mike, Tyson had Kenny, and Kai was left all by himself.

"My life in three words," Kai spoke, "Death, depression, and sorrow." He stared out of the window into the deep blue sky. Him and the rest of the team were heading for the next tournament that was about to take place in New York.

Kai was left all alone on this trip as well. He guessed that love wasn't with him since the day that Tyson had won the championships last year.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" The tears fell from his eyes as the rest of the team looked at him with gentle looks in their eyes.

_But when it's sweeping over me, I'm so powerless; it just carries me away._

"What is wrong Kai?" Tyson and Kenny got up from their bus seats and occupied the ones next to Kai. Kai turned and looked out the window, "Earth to Kai!"

"Nothing is wrong." Kai told them as he looked at his ringless hand. A sharp pain the rushed through the finger. Tears fell again as he pressed his head against the window.

"Alright, whatever you say," Tyson and Kenny returned to their seats on the bus. Kai stared blankly again, he closed his eyes and he saw Ray.

_And where it's taking me I'll never know. The only thing that I can do is hope; it's somewhere I wanna go._

They arrived at their destination in New York. Kai was in despair due to his feelings. The team got off of the bus and entered the hotel.

"Wow! All of the other teams from around the world are here now too!" Tyson spoke as he looked around and his eyes caught his former teammates.

Ray turned from where he was standing with Lee while, ignoring whatever Max was saying. Kai saw Lee pull Ray into a tight embrace. That brought him to tears once again. Ray and Lee walked over to the Beyblade Revolution. Kai ran in the other direction as Ray and Lee split the hug.

"Kai!" Ray gazed at him as Kai rushed up the stairs. He still followed the teen. "What's wrong? KAI! Answer me Kai!"

_Not that January night under that street light with the snow falling all around. _

"Kai arrived on the last floor and stared out of an opened window. He climbed onto the sill and continued to gaze at the snow. Ray made it up to the floor and his eyes teared at the sight of where Kai was standing.

"GET DOWN!" Ray hollered as Kai shook his head in refusal. "Come on Kai!" He did it again, "Please come to your senses!"

"What's the point? I have no reason to live for so why not jump." Kai responded as he slowly turned around to face his fate.

"Don't do this!" Ray begged as Kai took the first step. Crystal flowed down Ray's face as Kai fell from the fourth floor into the white that covered the ground. Ray then hopped onto the window and used his mountain climbing techniques to jump safely and touched down near where Kai landed. He wiped his eyes and viewed Kai's body as it rolled over.

"Am I in heaven yet?" Kai's bloody form looked up at Ray's smile, "I must be." Kai spoke as Ray picked him up, "I can see my angel now."

_And I'm telling you things that I don't really mean, but they just keep coming out. _

Ray entered the building as Lee stared at him sternly, but Ray just ignored him and took Kai up to his room. He locked the down and then stripped him and placed Kai into a hot bath. Ray took a soap-covered rag and began to wash the blood from Kai's face, arms, and legs. The teen was a bloody mess.

"Ray, why did you have to save me?" Kai opened his eyes. His spiky hair lay down as Ray washed it with V05 spice scented shampoo.

"Look, I still care about you. I don't want you to go and hurt yourself." Ray told Kai as he rinsed his hair. Kai was too weak from the fall to move so Ray had to dry him off after he was done.

Kai was walked to Ray's bed and dressed him in one of Ray's outfits. He cuddled with the bottoms because of Ray's smell that hung there. The teen helped him slide into them.

"Thank you Ray." Kai lay on the bed as his eyes closed and he rifted into a silent sleep. His breathing was light as Ray got himself ready for bed. Once he had his hair washed and dried and he was in fresh clean clothing, he slid into the bed next to Kai.

_And I see your unbelieving tears and your speechless breathe hanging in the air. _

Ray slid his hand up Kai's shirt. He knew that Lee would hate him for what he was about to do, but he still had feelings for Kai that were stronger than those he had for Lee. Even though he had known Lee longer, there was something about Kai that would not let him be with anyone else and be truly happy.

Kai moaned as Ray crawled on top of him. He didn't want to bare down his full weight on Kai's body so he placed his knees beside Kai's hips. Ray used his bandaged hand and opened the split in his shirt. He fondled his nipples and parted his lips and slit his tongue around them.

"Ray," He lifted a hand to brush the hair out from Ray's face. Kai then flipped Ray to the bottom, "You know, I missed you like this." He laid his head against Ray's heart so that he could hear it beat. Kai then continued to undress Ray. Ray never took his eyes off of Kai.

Kai lifted up and allowed his Koi to jerk his bottoms off. They hung at his ankles and he quickly kicked them off. Then they were both laying nude in the bed until he placed his hand onto Ray.

_And I watched you throw your ring out in the snow. _

Ray purred as his erection was squeezed. He released a loud moan of pleasure as Kai continued to rub and brush against his hardness. Ray tried to thrust upwards, but Kai had him down tightly to the bed so that he could not move. He only did that for his own pleasing.

"Please, Kai." He begged as Kai grinned and allowed Ray to buck up. Ray's eyes began to fill with tears of joy as fingers tapped his entrance. When they slid in, Ray arched off of the bed and onto Kai's lap, sinking his teeth into Kai's tender flesh. The fingers pressed around as Ray's eyes remained closed and his fangs remained in Kai's shoulder. Kai felt Ray poking him in the belly.

"Kai, in the drawer." Ray panted, tears burning hot in his eyes as Kai allowed him to lay on the bed. He opened the drawer and pulled the lubricant out and squeezed a ribbon out onto his hand. Ray's eyes followed the swift movement as Kai slicked himself.

"Are you ready?" Kai asked as Ray nodded. He positioned himself to enter the loosened passage Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's back and his legs were around his hips. Kai slid into Ray as teeth sank into his shoulder.

The pleasure was too good to last too long. It reached the climax and they both collapsed onto the bed.

"Ai shiteru, Kai." Ray spoke as he lay limply with Kai's arms wrapped around him.

_And there I wait until your memory goes, somewhere I wanna go. _

"Ai shiteru, Ray." His eyes fluttered close as Ray scooted closer into his body and slid down the bed.

"Ray! Are you still awake?" Lee knocked on the door and rattled it to get Ray's attention. Ray awoke and got Kai dressed and out of the window so he would not be seen by Lee. He then answered the door.

"Hey Lee!" Ray greeted his partner. Lee entered the room and kissed Ray wetly. He then shoved Ray to the bed.

"I know you had Kai in here!" Lee barked as Ray's green eyes filled with fear as Lee leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Couldn't you two have waited on me?" Ray laughed at what Lee had just said.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you were gonna kill me." Ray pulled Lee down to the bed with him. Music played softly in Ray's head as Lee took him in his arms and they fell asleep.

_Make it somewhere I wanna go. Somewhere I wanna go. Dancing down at Mardi gras, little hotel room in Arkansas, nights we just sat up and talked. Make it somewhere I wanna go. _

-Owari-


End file.
